Dr P's Plan
by Armor King
Summary: RIKKUxYUNIE FIC! This is a SHOUJOAI fic and that means, if you dislike girl x girl pairings then, STAY THE HELL OUT! Elsewise, Read this fic if you like the pairing of Rikku x Yunie. !COMPLETE!
1. A 'Not So Well' Kept Secret

Author's Notes: Hey Y'all! Armor King's back and writing fanfics again. This time it's my very first Video Game-based Fic. Final Fantasy X-2! No Real Time-setting for this fic. Do be forewarned, however, THIS IS A SHOUJO-AI FIC!!! Sorry, It's gotten to where if that's not mentioned in every chapter, people send flames just to tell me about any sort of straight pairing in the particular Anime, Video Game, or Manga I may be writing about. A-anyway, To all those who can read my notes here and like the SHOUJO-AI pairing of Rikku/Yunie(I just have to use Rikku's pet-name for Yuna ), then continue on and read the fic. ... P.S. Fic may contain a created character or two(you know me, just can't help adding my own creations... sometimes). P.S - From now on, since has changed, song lyrics will be indicated in Italics.  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or the characters therein. I do not own them, therefore, I am disclaiming them... because they do not belong to me, they belong to Squaresoft(newly, Square Enix) and so I disclaim them. However, Any other characters that may appear in this fic are owned by me and I also own the song that appears, 'Shouldn't Be So Hard to Say'.  
  
Pairing: Rikku/Yunie  
  
Length: Unsure... a couple chapters, at least.  
  
Rating: Nothing above PG - PG13  
  
Warnings: None really, except to those disliking SHOUJO-AI... GET OUTTA MY FIC!!! Everyone else can stay. Only 'adult'-type of content will be a kiss(and that's only 'cause they're both girls) and maybe a battle.  
  
CHAPTER 1... A 'Not-so-Well'-Kept Secret  
  
Celsius/Cabin  
  
Yuna is sitting on the center bed in the upstairs part of the cabin, her long um 'ponytail'(I guess) draped over her right shoulder and she's humming to herself. The rest of the cabin is empty as Barkeep had to leave the Celsius to restock on items and everyone else, to Yuna's knowledge, is on the bridge. The former High Summoner is just staring off, not really looking at anything and doesn't even hear the cabin door open and close. As Yuna sits there brushing her hands over her ponytail, she starts singing...  
  
I can't find the words to say it  
I don't know how to tell you  
How I really feel inside  
Though I long to  
  
I want so much for you to know  
There's so many words I want you to hear  
But the only one I ever tell  
Is the familiar face in my mirror  
  
So hard to say it  
So, so very hard to tell you  
Three little words I want you to hear  
"I love you!"...  
  
Shouldn't be so hard to say  
  
You're my best friend  
You cheer me up, no matter how down I feel  
Your smile, your laughter, your endless spiralling eyes  
I know this feeling in my heart is real  
  
So hard to say it  
So, so very hard to tell you  
Three little words I want you to hear  
"I love you!" ...  
  
Shouldn't be so hard to say  
  
So hard to say it... without fear  
So, so very hard to tell you how I feel  
Three little words I want you to hear  
"I love you!"... this feeling is real  
  
But it's so hard to say  
It's just so hard to tell you  
That, "I love you!"  
I want you to know, Rikku  
  
That I love you...  
  
As Yuna finishes the last line of the song, the view pans down to reveal Paine, leaned against the wall just under the area where the beds are with her arms folded. 'Hm...' she thinks to herself 'I thought so. Well, It's obvious how Rikku feels toward Yuna.'  
  
She leaves the room, still unnoticed by Yuna, and stops just outside the door, "But, How to get Yuna to tell Rikku..." she says, "Hm, Looks like 'Dr. P's gonna have to operate on this situation." and with that, Paine continues to the elevator to return to the bridge.  
-------!!To Be Continued!!-------  
  
Ramblings: Well, What do you think? Huh? Huh? I wanna know, so tell me, okay? Oh, and btw, The Rikku/Yunie pairing is my second favorite, not far behind Rei/Usagi. So, I'd really like some input about how I'm doing on this fic... Okay, okay, I know this chapter was really short and all but, I just did it to reveal Yuna's feelings and the song. Personally, I think everyone should already know how Rikku feels toward Yuna, that's why I didn't bother writing about it. Oh, and also, I don't generally pair together characters who are related, buuut... this pairing is an exception, cause it's just so KAWAII!!!(that's CUTE!!! to those who don't speak much Japanese). And one more thing, There's no 'Iron-clad' proof that they ARE related, cause there's no absolute proof that Cid is Rikku's father. Oh, And one more thing(I'm starting to sound like Uncle from Jackie Chan Adventures, ya know?), As far as I've been able to deduce, Rikku is the only character(Al Bhed or not) that has those spiralling pupils in her eyes. One MORE thing, I really think that Final Fantasy X-2 is far superior to Final Fantasy X cause: 1)There's no Tidus(Thanks Square Enix). 2)There're plenty of Rikku/Yunie moments(Thanks again). 3)There's no 'bad' playable character(Finally!!). And 4)I really like Paine's lines(Some of the best I've ever heard)... ... ... OHHH, One LAST thing, I figured, since I like Paine's lines so much, that I'd add one as a quote in this chapter. I may add one at the end of each chapter. Here it is:  
  
"It's their fate. That means it's their choice." - Paine 


	2. The Doctor's Presciption

Author's Notes: Well, Here I am. Back with Chapter 2 of my first Rikku/Yunie fic This one's going to be mostly about Paine trying to figure out how to get a confession out of Yuna. Read on.  
  
Chapter 2... The Doctor's Prescription  
  
Celsius/Deck  
  
Paine is standing atop the Celsius with her arms folded, pondering her mission, 'Hm... I need to find a way to convince Yuna to tell Rikku how she feels...' she thinks to herself, then looks up to the clouds scrolling by, "And before it's too late."  
  
The leather-clad girl lowers her gaze to look forward again, 'If only Rikku would just come out and tell Yuna how 'she' feels.' she stops thinking for a moment, to laugh slightly, 'Heck, I'm surprised Yuna hasn't caught it, herself... Or, has she? Maybe... she's afraid to move on?'  
  
"Hey, Paine!" she hears Rikku call from behind her, then turns to see the Al Bhed girl and Yuna standing just outside the elevator, "What'cha doin up here?" questions Rikku.  
  
"Just thinking." responds Paine.  
  
Rikku and Yuna both notice she's looking at them kindof weird, "Wh-what?" they question, almost in unison.  
  
"... nothing." Paine responds, then asks, "So, What were you two looking for me about?"  
  
"Shinra said he's found out some more about what happened with the sphere-screen and Yunie's dressphere in the Thunder Plains." explains Rikku.  
  
Yuna nods and adds, "And, Brother said he wanted all of us on the bridge to hear what Shinra found out."  
  
Paine turns back away from them, "Alright." she responds, "You two go ahead and, I'll be on down in a few minutes."  
  
"O-okay." Yuna replies, "Um... What're you thinking about?"  
  
Rikku starts rushing the brownhaired girl toward the elevator, "Let's go, Yunie." she says, "We don't wanna make Dr. P mad now, do we?" the two are soon on board the elevator and the doors close.  
  
Once the elevator starts down, Yuna asks, "Why did you do that for? Aren't you curious too?"  
  
"'Course I am." Rikku responds, "But, There's one thing I've learned about Paine... She doesn't release info easy." she finishes by wagging her right index finger back-and-forth.  
  
Back up on the deck... "Okay. Back to the problem at hand, 'How to get those two to realize each other's feelings.' Paine says to herself, '......' "!?" her eyes widen with realization, "That's it!" she exclaims, then rides the elevator down to join the others on the bridge.  
  
Celsius/Bridge  
  
"Okay, It's like this..." Shinra begins, "The Songstress Dressphere reacted with my Sphere-screen and memories etched into the Dressphere where projected onto the screen." everyone continues to listen as the young 'genius' continues, "However, I seriously doubt that it would've happened had anyone else been equipped with Dressphere."  
  
"Well?" questions Paine.  
  
"Yeah, So what're you getting at?" Rikku adds.  
  
"The thing is, I think Yuna is the reincarnation of Lenne." Shinra explains, causing Yuna's eyes to widen, "On the other hand, Shuyin was never reincarnated--"  
  
"Because he never accepted that he was dead, right?" Paine finishes.  
  
Shinra nods, "Precisely." he responds.  
  
"So, then, how do we get Shuyin to hear what Lenne wanted to tell him?" questions Yuna, walking around in a small circle.  
  
"That's where it gets tough." Shinra responds, taking out the sphere that Rikku had brought to Yuna in besaid, "We have to somehow get Shuyin's spirit aligned with this sphere, then we'll need someone to 'equip' it like a Dressphere."  
  
"Okay, So, um..." Rikku starts, "Wh-who would we get to do that?"  
  
"Well, That's the problem." Shinra says, returning the sphere to where he retrieved it, "It needs to be someone who houses an, at least, similar relationship with Yuna for it to work properly."  
  
"Me, me, ME!!" shouts Brother, ecstatically, "I will do it!"  
  
Rikku, Yuna, Paine, Shinra, and Buddy all look at him, then at each other, "... Nah!" they all state simultaneously, shaking their heads.  
  
Rikku glances over at Yuna for a moment, 'I want to tell you...' she thinks to herself.  
-----!!To Be Continued!!-----  
  
Ramblings: Okay, Another chapter down, about 3 or more to go. I'm really glad I'm writing this fic and I sincerely hope that there're more people out there that like this pairing(like I do). If there are, feel free to e-mail me at And, If anyone knows where I can get some shoujo-ai(not yuri, preferably) pictures of Rikku/Yunie anywhere, I'd be much obliged if you'd point me in the direction in which they're located Thanks, in advance! Ja til next time.  
  
"The things we want to say most are usually the hardest to say." - Paine 


	3. Rikku's 'Big Secret'

Author's Notes: I'm back with the third chapter of my Rikku/Yunie fic here, YAY! Well, I had mentioned that I wouldn't, however, I AM going to add in a Rikku-POV song(sung, of course, by Rikku). And, It's gonna be in Al Bhed: "Oui tu cbayg Al Bhed, tuh'd oui?" However, In case you don't, I said, "You do speak Al Bhed, don't you?" A-anyway, For everyone who can't speak Al Bhed, I'm going to place the translated lyrics in my Ramblings at the end of the fic. As always, in my fics, song lyrics are noted by (beginning) (ending). Also, I wrote the song in this chapter just like I did in the one in chapter 1, so I own it. So, Read on okay?  
  
Chapter 3... Rikku's 'Big Secret'  
  
Celsius/Deck  
  
The elevator's door opens and Rikku emerges onto the deck of the Celsius, taking a look around to see that she's the only one up there. The blonde Al Bhed walks to the front of the deck, where the 'winged ornament' is. She places her right hand on the object and looks up to the sky, a tear forcing its way into one of her eyes. Rikku slowly slides down into a sitting position with her knees together and her feet out to either side of her, then hugs herself tightly and looks back up toward the sky. As she watches the white puffy clouds roll by, she begins humming, then words come(in Al Bhed, of course), Rikku begins to sing slowly...  
  
E fecr ed fana sa  
Oui caa eh ouin tnaysc  
E fecr ed luimt pa  
Dryd E fyc bynd uv ouin clrasac  
  
E fecr E luimt damm oui  
Fryd E fyhd du cyo  
Dryd pavuna E sad oui  
E teth'd ghuf so fyo  
  
Ajanofrana fa'ja kuha  
Yht dryhgc du oui  
E ghuf frana E pamuhk  
E ghuf fru E ys  
  
E muja oui yht E'ja dneat du cruf oui  
E'ja dneat du aqbnacc ed  
Druikr fa sekrd pa namydat  
E tuh'd lyna y ped  
  
E fecr ed fana sa  
Oui caa eh ouin tnaysc  
E fecr ed luimt pa  
Dryd E fyc bynd uv ouin clrasac  
  
Yvdan fa sad, E luimth'd cdub drehgehk  
Ypuid ruf E fyc kuehk du cyja oui  
Ruf E luimt cdub oui vnus cylnevelehk ouincamv  
Pid drah E vuiht drana fyc hudrehk E luimt tu  
  
Dra muhkan fa fana dukadran  
Dra suna E fyhdat du cyja oui  
Huf E naymewa, druikr  
Dryd ed fyc sa dryd fyc cyjat po oui  
  
E fecr ed fana sa  
Oui caa eh ouin tnaysc  
E fecr ed luimt pa  
Dryd E fyc bynd uv ouin clrasac  
  
E fecr ed fana sa... ed fana sa  
Oui caa eh ouin tnaysc... eh ouin tnaysc  
E fecr ed luimt pa... ed luimt pa  
Dryd E fyc bynd uv ouin clrasac... ouin clrasac  
  
E fecr ed fana sa.  
Fro lyh'd ed pa sa.  
Ajanodrehk E fyhd du damm oui, Yunie.  
Ec drnaa meddma funtc dryd E lyh'd cyo...  
  
E muja oui... ...  
  
Rikku allows the last lyric to drift down into a whisper before stopping, then lowers her head and her eyes widen as she spins her head around to see Yuna and Paine standing there near the elevator, Yuna has her hands clasped together and looks almost in awe.  
  
"!?" Rikku gasps, "Um, H-how long've y-you guys been here?" she asks, nervously.  
  
"Long enough to hear you singing." responds Paine, folding her arms.  
  
Rikku swallows a lump in her throat and hazards her next question, "H-how m-much of it d-did you understand?"  
  
"E luimt ihtancdyht ed veha." Paine replies, in Al Bhed.  
  
Yuna steps forward slightly, "I still don't know Al Bhed, but that was a beautiful song, Rikku." she says, "Where'd you learn it?"  
  
"I just kinda heard it inside, ya know?" Rikku responds, giggling slightly... while mentally breathing a sigh of relief, "So, uh, What's up?"  
  
"The Machine Faction sent us word they've got some new toy, they think can defeat Vegnagun." Paine replies, "And, It gets better. They want 'us' to test it."  
-----!!To Be Continued-----  
  
Ramblings: As promised, Here's the translated version of the song:  
  
I wish it were me  
You see in your dreams  
I wish it could be  
That I was part of your schemes  
  
I wish I could tell you  
What I want to say  
That before I met you  
I didn't know my way  
  
Everywhere we've gone  
And thanks to you  
I know where I belong  
I know who I am  
  
I love you and I've tried to show you  
I've tried to express it  
Though we might be related  
I don't care a bit  
  
I wish it were me  
You see in your dreams  
I wish it could be  
That I was part of your schemes  
  
After we met, I couldn't stop thinking  
About how I was going to save you  
How I could stop you from sacrificing yourself  
But then I found there was nothing I could do  
  
The longer we were together  
The more I wanted to save you  
Now I realize, though  
That it was me that was saved by you  
  
I wish it were me  
You see in your dreams  
I wish it could be  
That I was part of your schemes  
  
I wish it were me... it were me  
You see in your dreams... in your dreams  
I wish it could be... it could be  
That I was part of your schemes... your schemes  
  
I wish it were me.  
Why can't it be me.  
Everything I want to tell you, Yunie.  
Is three little words that I just can't say...  
  
I love you... ...  
  
And, There you have it, the song: 'I Wish it Were Me' aka 'E Fecr ed Fana Sa' written by: Me(Armor King). P.S I own all rights to this song and it can not be used without my permission. Also, I won't be typing anymore chapters til I've got some feedback on these three. And, also, because I want to know if you all think I should have the battle with the Machine Faction's 'Experiment' in the next chapter or not(see? I have to know this, or else I can't write the next chapter, get it?) In a-anycase, Review and let me know okay? Ja for now!


	4. Battle with Experiment

Author's Notes: Well, a-anyway, I decided to just go ahead and type up the fight with the Machine Faction's Experiment. Also, I'll incorporate a little strategy for fighting the Experiment in the actual game. So, here it is.  
  
CHAPTER 4... Battle with Experiment  
  
Djose Temple/Machine Faction's HQ  
  
"... hud ajah oui luimt tavayd uin haf machina!" the acting leader of the Machine Faction says to Yuna and the others, after describing the Experiment to them. (quick-translation: "... not even you could defeat our new machina!")  
  
"That sounds like a dare." Paine responds, folding her arms.  
  
Yuna, Rikku, and Paine agree to test the Experiment and proceed to the antechamber of the Temple.  
  
(P.S - I'm simply using their initial dresspheres for this fight: Yuna is a Gunner with the White Signet Garment Grid equipped, Rikku is a Thief with the Black Tabard Garment Grid equipped, and Paine is a Warrior with the Chaos Maelstrom Garment Grid equipped)  
  
Yuna starts the battle by casting Protect, then Shell on her second turn. Rikku Steals from Experiment and Paine attacks with Darkness. Afterward, Rikku Flimflams Experiment's gil and then just heal as neccesary. Then just continue pummeling the Experiment... until the Machine Faction's precious machina breaks-down entirely. (Back to the story)  
  
The Machine Faction can't believe it, however, before Yuna and the others can celebrate, Experiment reactivates and attempts an attack called Annihalation, targetted at Yuna. Just as it fires, though, Rikku tackles Yuna out of its line-of-fire. Unfortunately, even though it's severly damaged, Experiment attempts Annihalation again, this time at Rikku and Yuna(who are now on the floor, Rikku ontop of Yuna(don't get any thoughts you hentai-heads!).). The two cover their eyes just as the Experiment is about to unleash the attack. However, Paine cuts off the attack by using her sword, to sever its primary operating circuit and cause it to shutdown.  
  
Afterwhich, Rikku and Yuna look up to see that they were spared. Then Rikku sits up quickly, turning away from Yuna.  
  
Yuna sits up and places her hand on the Al Bhed girl's shoulder, "Thank you, Rikku." she says.  
  
Rikku turns to the former High Summoner, smiling brightly, "You're welcome, Yunie!" she states, "I'm just glad you're okay!"  
  
Paine turns to them, "Are you two alright?" she asks.  
  
Rikku and Yuna stand up, "We're fine." replies Yuna, and Rikku nods in agreement.  
  
Paine whispers something to Yuna to tell the Machine Faction's acting leader.  
  
"Dyga ouin deh lyh yht cruja ed!" Yuna says.  
  
After Yuna says it, he responds, "E mega ouin yddedita! E kiacc E'mm zicd ryja du piemt y cdmuhkan machina!"  
  
Yuna clasps her hands infront of her and smiles largely, "He understood me!" not even knowing what she said to him.  
  
Rikku then tells Yuna, "fydlr ouin myhkiyka!  
-----!!To Be Continued!!-----  
  
Ramblings: Okay, I know it was a short chapter and all, but it was just to get this battle out of the way... also, I wanted to have a Rikku/Yunie segment in all this hub-ub. Anyway, If any of you are playing FF X-2 then, I'm hopeful that the strategy for the battle will help and, if you have any questions about where to collect the proper Garment Grids, e-mail me and I'll tell you. Hope to get back on track in the next chapter. In fact, Only the next(and possibly one after it) left to this story. Keep reading and reviewing... and I'm glad I'm not the only one that's a fan of the Rikku/Yunie pairing, COOL!  
P.S - Translation: "Take your tin can and shove it!" Yuna says. he responds, "I like your attitude! I guess I'll just have to build a stronger machina!". Rikku tells Yuna, "Watch your language!" Check back later, okay? Ja.


	5. Meeting

Author's Notes: Chapter five is here and ready to be read! Btw, If any of you that are fans of Rikku/Yunie want to, you can e-mail me at and we can talk about the pairing. I wouldn't mind talking to other Rikku/Yunie believers cause, I thought I was the only one. On with the chapter.  
  
Chapter 5... Meeting  
  
Farplane/Flowerfield  
  
Yuna, Rikku, and Paine are greeted by Baralai, who's still 'possessed' by Shuyin. By the way, Yuna is in the Songstress outfit.  
  
"Lenne..." 'Shuyin' says, "I knew you would return to me." he holds out his right hand, "Come." he adds, "Together, We will make them all pay!"  
  
Yuna steps forward.  
  
"Yunie..." Rikku says, as Yuna walks toward 'Shuyin'.  
  
After another step or so, Yuna pulls the sphere out of her side-pouch and tosses it toward 'Shuyin'. 'Shuyin' catches the sphere with his right hand, "... what's this?" he queries.  
  
Just then, The sphere starts glowing, "What!?" Shuyin's voice shouts, as the sphere begins pulling his spirit out of Baralai's body and into itself, "Ahhhh..." the voice trails off as Shuyin's spirit finally vacates Baralai's body.  
  
Baralai's eyes drop halfway and he drops the sphere as he staggers back, shaking his head, then falls unconscious onto the ground. The sphere rolls along the ground for a few moments until it comes to rest, now glowing a watery blue.  
  
In a moment or so, Rikku walks over to the sphere and crouches(can't think of another word for it). She reaches down with her right hand and picks up the glowing sphere.  
  
"Huh?... Rikku?" questions Yuna, as Rikku stands back up with the sphere in-hand.  
  
Rikku is looking down at the sphere in her right hand and brings up her left hand to place it on the sphere as well. The Al Bhed girl raises her head to look at Yuna and then smiles at the girl, before equipping the quote-unquote 'Shuyin-sphere' which causes a bright flash of light. The light fades to reveal Rikku wearing Shuyin's attire... ::author shakes head: scary images, scary images::  
  
Rikku and Yuna look at one another and, suddenly, Shuyin and Lenne appear in their places.  
  
"... Lenne?"  
  
"!? Shuyin!" Lenne exclaims, then runs to the blonde man who catches her in his arms.  
  
After a few moments, Shuyin says, "Now, We can have our revenge!"  
  
Lenne gasps and pushes herself back slightly, "No, Shuyin." she says.  
  
"What are you saying, Lenne?" Shuyin questions, "They deserve to pay for what they did to us!"  
  
"But Shuyin, Those people... they all died a long time ago!" Lenne states.  
  
Shuyin looks away from Lenne, "Then, I'll have my vengeance against their descendants!" he says.  
  
"That just isn't right, Shuyin." Lenne says, "You have to let go of this lust for vengeance." she pulls herself close to him again, "Or me."  
  
Shuyin's eyes widen slightly and he turns back to Lenne, "What do you mean?" he asks.  
  
"I love you, Shuyin, and I want to be with you." Lenne replies, "But, We can't be together in the real world. Please, Forget about revenge and be with me?"  
  
When forced with this decision, Shuyin finally comes to a realization...  
  
"... alright." Shuyin relents, causing Lenne to raise her gaze to him, "I choose to be with you, Lenne." he then leans in and kisses her lips.  
  
During the kiss, Shuyin and Lenne's spirits float up, the camera following them, and dissappear into the farplane. Afterwhich, the view lowers back to show Rikku and Yuna standing there in their regular clothes with their arms around each other, and their lips pressed against one another's, their eyes closed. Slowly, the two girls pull away from each other and start opening their eyes.  
  
Yuna's eyes widen just slightly, "... Rikku?" she says.  
  
"Yunie, I..." Rikku starts her response, "I've tried to tell you so many times, but you never seemed to notice." she looks down and off to one side.  
  
"Rikku..." Yuna says, as she turns the Al Bhed girl's face back toward her. She takes a deep breath, "There's something that I've believed to be too hard to tell you..." she says, "Until now." she leans closer to the blonde girl, "... Rikku, I love you."  
  
Rikku's eyes widen at those three little words as the two slowly press their lips together in a soft kiss. Rikku adds in her mind, 'I love you too, Yunie!' their eyes drift slowly closed.  
  
"Fryyyyd!?" Brother shouts, wide-eyed and confounded(like anything doesn't confound him), "Yuna lruca... Rikku?!"  
  
Paine folds her arms, "Well, You know what they say, 'Oui feh cusa, oui muca cusa.'" she says, 'Looks like it all went according to plan'  
-----!!The End!!-----  
  
Ramblings: Welt, There ya go! My first Rikku/Yunie fic is finished! And, yes, I know I left a straight pairing in there... but, then again, if I don't have a problem with a straight pairing, I leave it in... especially, if it fits into the storyline, like in this fic. A-anyhow, Feedback's always welcome. Hope you all liked the story, I did! Anyway, Check my other stories if you want. Btw, Translation: "Whaaaat!?" Brother shouts, wide-eyed and confounded(like anything doesn't confound him), "Yuna chose... Rikku?!" and 'Oui feh cusa, oui muca cusa' translates to 'You win some, you lose some'. Ja.


End file.
